


All the words I could say

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Snippets, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: "I love you."No matter how many times he said the familiar three words, Yuuri fell deeper into Viktor’s tender embrace.





	All the words I could say

**Author's Note:**

> Happy V-Day, peeps!
> 
> A bit of "Words of Affirmation" to brighten a smile on your face.

**_I am so proud of you_ ** _   
_ Yuuri hollered at the top of his lungs when Viktor scored his personal best. Viktor surprised himself after the last jump, nearly out of breath when he posed as still as a statue when the trailing notes of his song ended. Applause thundered from the audience, enough to grow deaf in Viktor’s ears because the only voice he heard in the blur was Yuuri’s. Viktor swept his gaze over to the  _ Kiss and Cry,  _ but Yuuri was already gone. Slipping into his skates, Yuuri rushed to the middle of the rink and tackled Viktor into his arms.

Like a familiar sight from the year before, they fell back onto the ice. Yuuri cushioned Viktor’s head with his hands. His laughter and praise drifted from his lips and nestled against Viktor’s heart.

**_Thank you for being here_ ** _   
_ In the darkness when Yuuri felt alone, he felt Viktor’s arms. In the small distance between them, Viktor had reached over during the night. Perhaps, out of instinct when Yuuri whimpered in his sleep because of a nightmare. Perhaps, Viktor had woke up when Yuuri rolled around in bed, grasping for something to hold. Perhaps, Viktor was still awake when Yuuri cuddled closer to him.

Feeling Viktor against him eased Yuuri’s mind, gently lulling him back to sleep.

**_I love your smile_ ** _   
_ Whenever Viktor smiled, the world stopped to stare.

Casual smiles were immortalized on polaroids, seductive smirks were plastered across magazines, and a wayward grin was usually caught on camera during interviews or when Viktor experimented with a quirk. Yuuri had seen all of these smiles, probably thousands of times before, but no photograph or post prepared him emotionally whenever Yuuri saw Viktor’s real smile.

It was the kind of smile that lit Viktor’s face when he danced with Makkachin in the kitchen. Her paws within his hands as Viktor slowly shuffled with Makkachin, and Yuuri quietly watched from the front door.

**_You never cease to amaze me_ ** **_  
_ ** If Viktor was a force of nature, he was definitely rain. When the fruits and toils of Yuuri’s labor were bare to none during the famines of his own self-doubt, Viktor brought his rain. The clouds came in slowly, and a drizzling downpour soon followed. Nourishing the soils with the self-love that had longed been evaporated away, Yuuri’s fruits began to grow again. Little by little, slowly inching upwards as fresh rain dripped off of their crisp leaves.

There were  these little succulent plants by the kitchen window. At some point, Yuuri had forgotten that they existed. Not because he didn’t care about the plants, but they were in a spot in the kitchen where he rarely walked by. With new routines formulating in Yuuri’s mind, the little plants slowly disappeared from his mind. About three months into the practice season, Yuuri happened to walk by the plants and was shocked.

Shocked, not just because a metaphorical brick was thrown at his head when he saw them. Shocked, because the succulents were thriving and blossoming in their little corner of the kitchen. Despite being forgotten by the rest of the world, one person took notice of the plants and helped them grow.

**_I thought about you_ ** **_  
_ ** While Viktor skimmed through the grocery aisles for his favorite brand of cereal, Yuuri tried his best not to laugh when he found an adorable oven timer. It was in the shape of a chicken, and its smile was shaped as a heart. Yuuri placed the oven timer into his shopping cart and wheeled it over to where Viktor was. Cradling his cereal in his arms, Viktor was about to drop it into the cart.

He saw the chicken timer, he glanced up at Yuuri, and Yuuri gave an innocent shrug and whistle. The chicken timer found its home on the dining table at home. Sometimes, if Viktor came home early from practice, he would see Yuuri playing with the chicken timer. Viktor watched as Yuuri helped it spin, jump, and slide across the table to some of Viktor’s old programs.

**_I love you_ ** _   
_ There were some phrases, there were some words, that couldn’t encompass all the emotions and sleepless nights that used to plague Yuuri before he found himself in this moment. In this moment, he was rewatching old performances with Viktor. Viktor sat behind Yuuri, cuddling the latter in his arms while Yuuri scrolled through some videos left on their playlist. When Viktor pointed to a video that caught his eye, his hand brushed against Yuuri’s. For a moment, the rings on their fingers shone at the same time

Yuuri leaned up and whispered something into Viktor’s ear. The ghost of his words left a faint pink trail across Viktor’s face. No matter how many times he said the familiar three words, Yuuri fell deeper into Viktor’s tender embrace.


End file.
